1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to artificial log assemblies including combustible and non-combustible log members.
2. Brief description of the related art
Fireplaces are employed in residences for the provision of heat and for aesthetic purposes. A growing awareness of the environmental problems associated with burning wood has led to various alternatives for producing a natural looking flame.
Natural gas is often employed in conjunction with ceramic or other non-combustible log members for providing an aesthetically pleasing flame. Assemblies have also been provided which include containers of liquid fuel mounted beneath and/or behind simulated logs.
Various artificial, combustible log products are also available for use in fireplaces. Such products may be made from paraffin wax or other materials or combinations thereof. They do not, by themselves, produce flames which look realistic. If too many of such log products are burned at the same time within a manufactured fireplace, there is a possibility of the fireplace overheating. It would accordingly be desirable if a system were designed which permitted the burning of only a selected number of such log products at a time while providing the consumer with a natural looking flame.